


Bound and Beaten

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just made so much sense... *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Neither the Highlander franchise nor any of its ingredients are mine. No copyright infringement intended, no money made.

His hands were tied.

Oh, not by rope or iron! But he was bound nevertheless. Not by his word, of course; words were broken easily. These ties were eternal.

Methos was tied to the fate of all Immortals, and that was what limited his options just now. That was why Fidji would have to beckon a little longer. That was why he helped MacLeod. That was why he stayed in Paris despite Kalas’ presence.

That and because he believed that with the Quickening, his soul would be transferred to the winner. Kalas would never let it rest.


End file.
